


TaeTen Fic Fest

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	TaeTen Fic Fest

Hi! We're doing a survey for those who are interested to participate in a TaeTen fic fest (writers, prompters or both).

You can check it out here: https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScuIhTy1a_YNXYncqz_yvm--n9nKU_pDe-i4H1LXt7QQUWtfA/viewform

If you have questions, you may DM us on Twt (@TaeTen_ficfest)

(Deleting this post soon)


End file.
